


Black Swan

by purplemoonabove



Series: Alec's Black Swan [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Doesn't Take Any Bullcrap, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Black Swan!Magnus Bane, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mundane Alec Lightwood, No This Is Not Like Swan Lake, Or The Swan Princess, Protective Alec Lightwood, circus AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoonabove/pseuds/purplemoonabove
Summary: The last thing Alec has ever considered was actually doing something that his siblings were willing to do. Unfortunately for him and his idea of justice and freedom, this situation works for him.The only catch was that instead of helping a lonely child, abandoned in the streets, or catching a thief who stole an old woman's bag, he found himself dealing with a circus' main attraction:Magnus Bane, the magnificent hybrid of a tanned man and a black swan.(Part 2 HAS BEEN UPLOADED! Story: Burnt Wings)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alec's Black Swan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753399
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	Black Swan

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you watched the music video of Black Swan by BTS at the same time read Malec fanfiction?
> 
> This. You get this.
> 
> Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!
> 
> It is my birthday today, and as a gift I wish to share with you guys is this new story! Now, originally it was supposed to be uploaded days ago, but I forgot and remembered today. So, yay!
> 
> Forgive me if there's any errors in the story. While I was typing it, I was editing at the same time so I hope there won't be too much.
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec shouldn’t be doing this. He was out of his mind. 

This was entirely against his nature. He was one of responsibility and determination on what matters and what is necessary to the law... Damn his luck when this situation actually counted! 

Alec wasn’t like this. This sort of situation was something either one or both of his siblings would do. His brother and the ever-loving daredevil Jace, and his sister, the sassy go-getter Isabelle would definitely be doing this if they were in his position. No matter where they were, no matter what they were doing, and no matter how difficult the situation was they would do it—and just for fun. He would only tag along just so that he made sure they didn’t get hurt, or cause any more trouble. 

But no, they weren’t here. At least, not physically as he could bet that they were starting to rub off on him. Otherwise, he would be back home, probably going through another workout session and relaxing in bed, with a good book in his hand. Not hiding out in the shadows behind a tree and some bushes, as he kept his eye on his target. 

It was in a simple mobile cage, one that circuses used to transport the animals. Alec wasn’t exactly fond of the idea of animals, forced into doing ridiculous acts to give their masters what they want, mostly from the audience’s reactions. But he was also not one that would just go out at night, to sneak over and get maybe one, or two, or all of them to freedom. Like how it’s mentioned, it wasn’t his nature to break such rules, no matter how cruel. Let someone else take the risk due to their dedication. It wasn’t his problem if they would get caught or not. 

This was different. 

This circus didn’t have animals. 

At least, not full-fledged ones. 

There was only one creature they had that was entirely different from any other circus performers. Heck, he was different from any other human being alive or dead! It was the circus’ main attraction. The whole reason why this circus continued on its performances for over ten years. The gossip to the world whenever it was around, and witnessed by all. The target that Alec focused on, but without the need of his bow and arrows. 

_Magnus, The Magnificent Black Swan_. 

When Alec first saw him, immediately he thought that the appearance was a fake. Many circuses can put on fakes to trick the audience in believing that they were real. That’s what happens when the adrenaline fills up your body, making you think less and focus more. You forget everything that surrounds you, only what’s in front of you. 

How he looked had Alec believed that he was a fake right there and then. He was a tanned man, slender and probably a few inches shorter than himself. His short hair was a quiff with a few strands in the front colored silver, in contrasts to the natural ebony. The entire body was covered in a purple and silver embroidered jumpsuit, one he felt nostalgic in viewing gymnastics wearing such clothing. The hair and the outfit matched perfectly with his make-up: purple eye shadow, glossy lips, a silver cuff on his left ear, and black eyeliner traced over his brown eyes. 

His appearance wasn’t the reason for the visible lies, though. Although, it was the cause of Isabelle’s teasing on how he was “checking him out”, much to his annoyance. 

No, his appearance was... _descent_ at best, but only one thing stuck out on his disbelief: a pair of the most enormous, ebony wings he has ever saw. Seeing the structure on how they flare out, it was no wonder why he was called the _Black Swan_. 

“Bull crap,” he muttered, ignoring the hit on his bicep from Izzy. 

His face was blank the entire time. How Magnus showed off his flexibility, with smooth lifts and landings with the wings’ help. How he managed to fly up to the top of the tent and free fall until his wings saved him, sending a gush of wind that made the children laugh happily and the adults whooped in awe and surprise. And how he flew up to the audience, either to wave back to them or fly in place or even, if he was allowed to by the parents, let one of the children ride on his back as he flown. 

It was completely bull. It had to be. He would have to give credit to the circus folks on creating such an impressive illusion. Sure, they needed more work to get him to believe that the black wings were fake and planted on his costume, that he wasn’t hooked up to some wiring that made it impossible to see due to the low lightning in where he sat, and that man was simply doing his job and not stopping to Alec's direction, giving out a wink and smirk that had him flustered and Izzy grinning like an amused devil. 

It was all fake! 

He wanted to be gone before it could end. He didn’t know why Izzy convinced him to join her and Jace to the circus. He was never a fan of it, so why bother come? Oh, yes—His sister was the master of persuasion. She could get anything she wanted with a certain look in her eyes she perfected throughout the years; it’s no wonder she was their parents’ “special little girl”. It was halfway during a performance with flame eaters that Alec willingly left. He claimed to be heading to the bathroom, but he honestly couldn’t stand listening to the awe and cheering of the audience any longer. 

He exited out of the tent with no one’s notice. No one was inside the ticket booth, nor were there any vendors serving those disgusting fast foods of grease and candy and fat consumptions. He was by himself, taking in the cool night air while ignoring the sounds coming from inside the tent. The flickering of flames. The cheering and clapping. The aggressive winds with such a force. The— 

Wait a minute. 

He opened his eyes, his eyebrows scrunched. Why would there be forced winds if there were any, both inside and out? 

The distanced sounds of yells caught his attention, and without a second thought he went dashing towards it. Call him a fool all you want, but this sort of situation was something he would put himself into, no matter if it required him or not. It could be due to the overprotective nature he developed when he was young, as his years involved looking after Izzy and Jace when their parents were busy—both with work or arguing at each other’s faces. Thus, it had become an instinct whenever his siblings were going to do something stupid, or when danger was going on and help was required. 

When he got to the source, for the first time ever, he froze. In shock. 

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

The entire time... _He was wrong_. 

Feet away from where Alec stood, oblivious by them, was five circus crew members and the main attraction. With his _wings_ levitating the body a couple feet from the ground, at the same time flapping and flapping with winds so rough the crew looked like they were trying to get to him through a hurricane. Another shout was escaped as one was thrown off his feet, flying away from the others and back slammed into a tree. Alec winced at the sight, that was bound to leave a bruise. 

Alec then looked back at the attraction, only to jump with his heart when Magnus gave out once last force from his wings, sending all that were struggling to remain standing and walking to be thrown back, away from the hybrid. The anger that rested on his face then morphed into satisfaction, with a devilish grin on his face. The black wings continued to flap but in a moderate level than before. The steadiness then had Alec see something that made him gasp aloud, and Magnus to look over to his direction, direct seriousness at him. 

Alec’s hazel eyes were wide in shock and surprise. What shocked Alec made him thought he was seeing things for a second before Magnus looked at him, confirming the truthful reality. His eyes... They no longer hold the enjoying brown he saw before. Now, they held an annoyed and dangerous golden with a cat-like appearance. They held a look that had Alec froze at sight; a prey now vulnerable to the predator. 

Magnus’s body turned, entirely facing Alec. Alec felt a shiver down his spine. He didn’t know what to do. This man, this main attraction... He was real. He was the real deal. Those wings of his were magnificent and powerful and entirely real! Now that he thought upon his frozen body, was this man real? Heck, was he even a man at all? Was he born like this? How did he find the circus? How did the circus find him? 

Multiple questions came bursting inside his mind that he almost didn’t notice what was at the corner of his eye. A quick glint of shine. Right behind Magnus. Immediately, he shouted and pointed over. 

“Look out!” 

Magnus–if that was his real name–widened his eyes, but didn’t turn around in time. Flying towards his direction was a chain brace, open in midair and immediately in lock once around Magnus’ neck. He gripped on the brace, trying to force it open before realizing two small ones came flying, grabbing him by his ankles. The long chains they were attached to were being pulled; the crew members got him off guard and used their strength to yank him down. 

Alec didn’t know what to do. He should help— _but help who_? 

The creature was angry once more—no, enraged was the better term for it. Alec could have sworn cat fangs were coming out of his teeth, but that was actually his imagination. The wings were brought up, held up in mid-air with the moonlight’s shine upon his body. His eyebrows rose and his mouth agape. 

By the angel, he was beautiful. 

The moment, however, was bitter sweet. Seconds before his wings can send off another force, one of the members that wasn’t holding the chains pointed a rectangular object at his direction. Alec was lost by that. Only for a second, though. His eyes widened the same time the member’s thumb pressed a red button. 

His ears caught the sharp buzzing and crackling sounds in combine with the shriek and screams of pain and anguish from the beautiful, abused creature. The collars weren’t just braces, but also tasers at a high intense level that had him twitching and struggling to both continue flying and remove the collars. Alec’s hands covered his mouth in horror and guilt. How could they do this to him? 

It felt like an hour, but actually lasted a minute or two before the member released the button, stopping the shock. Entirely drained from defending himself and trying to fight away from the pain, the once energetic golden eyes fluttered to closing, the wings lifeless and the body dropping to the ground without a single catch. Waiting a few seconds, confirming the main attraction was unconscious, the crew members went over to the body and picked him up, bringing him over to the cage. 

When one turned over to Alec’s direction, he wasn’t there. No one was there, and no one inside the tent heard what happened. No one except them, Magnus, and Alec. 

The sound of a bang, metal hitting metal, broke him out of his memory, the reason why he was here, as he looked back to the cage. There was a man there, a muscular built with red hair and face marks. He wore brown boots over black trousers with a red and golden-embezzled suit jacket, the tail stopping at the back of his knees. He didn’t need the top hat for Alec to recognize him as the ringmaster. Although, with that beer bottle in his fist and how his voice slurred when he started speaking had the young adult confirm he was drunk. 

“Another job well done, little birdie!” His voice was loud and drunk, disgusting Alec. The one in the cage seemed to agree as he made no eye contact with the master. The chains remained around his neck and ankles, but sadly Alec also took note of two more chains around his petite wrists. By how big that man’s hand was, it could probably do the job for the chains—for some reason, a hint of anger rose up, ruffling him but he held it back. “Aww, is someone upset?” He cooed, Alec rolling his eyes. He would be, too, if he was in that cage, in chains that can shock him to the core. 

“Don’t be so blue—black is more suitable for you.” 

The Black Swan clicked his tongue. No eye contact was made. 

“Ohhhh, I see what it is,” the ringmaster slurred. Despite how ridiculous he was, Alec caught a hint of recognition in his dazed eyes. He pointed at Magnus, repeatedly moving his hand that shook the drink inside. It was about halfway full, three fourths the most. “Little birdie’s upset because he’s chained up! No longer flying with the free birds in the sk~y!” He lost his footing for a second when he brought his hand up, leaning backwards for no reason. Idiot, Alec thought. 

“Well, not today, birdie! You... are my pet! You will... obey your master. You belong here. No one will ever love you like I do.” 

This time, the Black Swan slowly looked over to him, a sharp shiver running down Alec’s spine. If looks could kill, those hooded and dark golden eyes of his would have killed the man at the spot. Instead, the ringmaster pouted at him, his lower lip sticking out. 

“Aww, don’t look at me like that. Come on~ Where’s the cute smile of yours earlier? That was quite the turn-on.” There was a glint in the man’s eyes that made Alec mindful. And uncomfortable. A turn-on? “Bet you thought that the face of yours, when it actually looked normal, would get that guy’s attention, huh?” 

Alec blinked. ‘ _W_ _as he talking about me?_ ’ 

“You think I didn’t see you stop where he was, then flew away? Leaving him all flustered with that... sexy vixen teasing him?” Yup, it was him. And Alec was grateful Izzy wasn’t here. Otherwise, if those eyes didn’t kill him, Izzy would do for him. “Trying to get a pet for your own, huh? Keep you company on your lonely cold nights without me around to do it...? Think again.” 

His ears caught the sharp sound, and Alec immediately straightened up but winced once the Black Swan gritted and groaned as the collars shocked him. The ringmaster wasn’t pointing the remote at him, but Alec did see the bent elbow opposite to the bars. The remote was inside his jacket’s pocket. After a few seconds, the collars stopped and the Black Swan slouched. Alec felt his heart ached for the creature. Now he truly knew what the people against animal abuse felt, no matter if his appearance was half human. 

“Don’t even think that you are worthy of anyone else but me,” the ringmaster hissed, the strong passion upon his anger made him almost sober. “You’re my pet, and no one else will have you but me. Ever!” Without warning, he threw the bottle at him, the alcohol being thrown out and direct at the abused creature. Most of it hit the left black wing that covered his body, but whatever was left in the bottle came out in the second throw, soaking the left side of his hair and a bit of the wing. Trails of beer streamed down the defeated and sadden face. 

The Black Swan’s eyes were golden. 

And yet, all Alec could see was red. 

The ringmaster scoffed with a smirk. “That would teach you, but hey, don’t let it bother you so much...” The rattling of chains caught the Black Swan’s attention, looking up with one eye, the other closed to avoid the beer trail, spotting what the ringmaster was now shaking. Instead of the empty bottle of beer, it was a circular chain with rattling keys. The Black Swan, however, didn’t looked hopeful. He didn’t look like he was going to be set free from the age. Rather the less, he looked shocked. Scared. Horrified. 

The other hand, releasing his hold on the remote in his pocket, pulled out. And rubbed the front of his trousers, a bulge growing as he rubbed. 

“I’ll take care of you _real_ _good_ ~” 

BANG! 

The Black Swan actually made a sound for the first time. A yelp as he fell backwards, his back now on the bars on the other side. He hissed a little as some beer got into his eye, but that didn’t entirely take his attention away from what was in front of him. The ringmaster was no longer in sight. In his place was a pissed off Alec, holding a baseball bat and his chest fuming. The bang came from the force of the ringmaster, hitting against the bars and crumbled to the ground, knocked out unconscious. 

Lucky for Alec, he landed on the side that didn’t had the button inside. Throwing his bat away for now, Alec bent down and rummaged through his pocket, taking out the remote. The bars were wide in space, so it was easy to get it through and inside the cage, near the Swan’s left foot. He then grabbed hold of the key chain, the ringmaster’s grip on it was completely loosened due to the unconsciousness. 

“Sick bastard,” he muttered, snaring at him with disgust before standing up. The sound of locks opening caught his attention, the snare gone and surprise came in as he watched the chains around his ankles and wrists and neck were released, laying on the cage’s floor at the abused creature’s side. His body figure was absolute relief as he rubbed his neck, his mouth slightly agape with his eyes closed. His face showed content and relax, but with the soft moans coming out of his lips... 

Focus, Alec, focus. 

He shook his head and started rummaging to the keys. Avoiding contact at the Swan, one by one he tried each key to unlock the door. He should have waited a little longer to see which one opening the gate, but he didn’t. He couldn’t, not when that sick drunk of a professional was about to...to... This time, he visibly shuddered at the thought, let alone the imagination of such horrific actions. He couldn’t stay hidden any longer. He had to do something, and that time was perfect. 

It was bad enough he saw an intense shock be done on the Black Swan. The last thing he expected was a shock for himself. 

Frustration was already kicking in after the eighth key. The circus is outside in the wide-open space, not inside a business skyscraper. How many keys does one circus owner need?! He growled as his anger was now making it difficult to focus on getting the ninth key in. Just get inside, already! 

A tan hand wrapped around his pale wrist, stopping him and freezing him again. His hazel wide eyes stared at the lock before darting over to the tan hand, where he spotted a dark red color around the wrist. That sight slowly released his tension, having him take a breath and look up at the Black Swan. The last time they made eye contact, Alec’s eyes were filled with shock and the Black Swan was golden and deadly. Now, his own eyes were filled with wonder while the golden looked at him blankly. Alec knew what he was doing. He was analyzing. Looking deep into his eyes to see what emotions that led to their positions. To see if he was doing what the Black Swan deserved. 

He must have got it, because when he blinked the golden cat eyes were gone, and the warm brown human one came back. His heart jumped at the quick change, but that didn’t matter to the creature as he looked down to the keys. He slowly let go of the wrist, and brought out one key. The tenth out of thirteen keys. So, Alec was one key closer to freeing him. 

A distanced sound then startled them, darted them to the direction upon the circus ground. They waited. A few seconds past, and no one came out and noticed them. Alec then got his mind running at ease again, taking the tenth key and placing it in the lock. He was running out of time. He can’t get caught now. He finally smiled bright when the key easily turned to the right, a click being released and immediately Alec opened the door. 

He wasn’t prepared of what happened next. 

He expected a push back to the ground as the creature barged out of the cage, and into the open dark sky. He expected to help the Black Swan out of the cage, careful towards the five body parts that were aching red as they exited from the circus, and into the forest Alec hid in before to get away. What he didn’t expect was were those tan arms, raised out in front of the body that darted out—and grabbed him. 

The arms were hooked under his armpits, holding Alec close as he soared out of the cage and into the night sky. 

“Wait–Wait! This isn’t right!” Alec shouted, overwhelmed by this change of events. This wasn’t supposed to happen! This wasn’t supposed to happen at all! “What are you doing?!” He demanded, his anger coming back to him. “Put me down!” 

The Black Swan looked at him, his expression blank and his lips silent once more. He turned away and flew higher into the sky. Alec kept struggling and demanding to return back to the ground, but it was heard in deaf ears. Alec couldn’t believe it—his own act of a good dead has backfired on him. His siblings had nothing to do with this situation whatsoever. They don’t even know he was gone when he snuck out! But what does it matter? 

Another first time in his life, he was in trouble. Not by his parents, not by any authorities. His actions were final, and the only witness to it was not only the one he chose to help, but the one that somehow became his kidnapper. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review! Let me know if you want a sequel or just leave it as it is.


End file.
